Safe And Sound
by Kri5ti
Summary: In that moment, looking into her honey brown eyes, I knew we were living the Star-Crossed Lovers thing all over again as past victor's, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark had. I just hoped for a semi-happy ending like they had. Follow Mykal and Keldon on their journey through the Hunger Games. One-shot. SYOT.


**A/N: This is the LONG overdue oneshot I had promised to my 100th reviewer for **_**Since I Was Five Years Old. **_**I was just so caught up in writing my stories I forgot all about it! But, a promise is a promise, so here is **_**Safe And Sound.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of the Hunger Games. Most characters and plotlines used in this story belong to **_**shimmergirl109.  
**_

* * *

**Mykal POV**

I awoke the morning of the Reaping with a bigger headache than usual. How could I not when the sound of axes chopping down trees awoke me every night, not to mention today was the most feared day of all in District Seven. Heck, the most feared in all of Panem.

As I rose from my bed, I realized mother had already lain out a dress for me to wear. It was flowy and green, what some citizens of Panem would consider a "Sunday Best."

I quickly clothed myself with tears in my eyes. My little sister, Caroline, was finally eligible to become a tribute this year. My brother, Caden, still had another year to go after this one until he was permanently out of the Reaping. Of course, I myself had another three after today, but it wasn't _me _I was worried about.

Don't get me wrong, I definitely do _not _want to be sent into the Games. But I was mor worried about my loved ones being sent into the death match.

Like Keldon.

Keldon. With his soft, brown eyes and luscious brunette hair, he had my heart since I met him. Of course, it also had to do with the fact that he had generously saved me from a pack of bullies when we were nine years old. Two years before my father died...

I stopped myself quickly. If anything, Dad would have wanted us to forget about him and move on with our lives since his untimely demise. He had been chopping down some trees when he got the projectory wrong on one and... let's just say it was a closed casket funeral.

"Mykal, breakfast!" Mother shouted from the kitchen, doing her very best to sound like her normal chipper self. But how could she when she had to worry about one, possibly two, of her children being taken away from her and thrown into a blood bath in less than two hours?

"I'll be right there," I answered solemnly. I couldn't see her, but I knew she had nodded at my response.

I walked into the kitchen to find Caroline and Caden sitting at the table eating their breakfast somberly. I nodded to them both as happily as I could. Caroline smiled while Caden kept his eyes glued to his food.

"Pass the bread?" I asked Caden after I had sat down. He handed me the plate, his eyes remaining downcast.

I wasn't upset. Caden had been like this every Reaping day since he had met his girlfriend, Rani. He was afraid she would be picked. I couldn't blame him, really. I felt the same way for Keldon, even though I was only fourteen.

"We best be going." Mother ushered us out the door. We all followed, not one of us happy to be leaving the safety of our home.

* * *

"Caroline Duncan!"

I was so shocked to hear my little sister's name called, I barely had enough time to say, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

Our District mentor, Johanna Mason, looked at me with a scowl. She must've thought of me as stupid to have volunteered to be sent into these Games.

"Wow. A District Seven volunteer. Brave, yet rarely heard of," our district escort said. I rolled my eyes. I hated that woman.

Caroline was escorted off of the stage as I was pushed on it. She looked at me with sadness as we passed. When I arrived on the stage, I made my eyes meet Keldon's and I noticed he was looking back. I would've taken it to heart if I hadn't known he wasn't just doing what everyone else was.

"For the boys," the district escort woman ran her fingers through the bowl before settling on a small slip, picking it up between her index finger and thumb.

"Keldon Peak!"

I froze. That was a name I never wanted to hear called to this stage.

For a minute, though, I was happy - well, happi_er_ - to have volunteered for Caroline. Not only had I saved my sister's life, but I had been given the opportunity to save my long-time crush's.

He made his way to the overdone, Capitol stage and gave me a look that I knew was supposed to mean _something_ but what, I didn't know. I tore my gaze from his face and looked out at the crowd once more.

"May I present to you our District Seven tributes for the 87th annual Hunger Games, Mykal Duncan and Keldon Peak!"

* * *

**Keldon POV**

The training sessions were hard and, in my opinion, unnecessary since we were all going to die soon anyway. I had just used the time to talk to Mykal.

Since we were nine and I had saved her from those retched bullies, I had had mixed feelings for Mykal. But today, I knew I felt something more than a friendly need.`

"... then shoot."

Her arrow dug into the dummy and I applauded her work. She smiled at me genuinely.

"I kind of suck at this," she mumbled once we had left the station.

"I think you were doing pretty good," I whispered back. She rolled her eyes.

"You say that about everything I do."

In that moment, looking into her honey brown eyes, I knew we were living the Star-Crossed Lovers thing all over again as past victor's, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark had. I just hoped for a semi-happy ending like they had. From what I had heard, Mrs. Mellark was pregnant with their second child and blissfully happy.

"End of session, let's go," Johanna Mason, our mentor, yelled through the crowd. I happily left the dreaded training building and followed Mykal back to our floor.

The Capitol stuff was still a little confusing but I had adapted quickly to the delicious food and warm showers. Apparently, so had Mykal.

By the end of dinner, Johanna was shouting at us to get in bed because we needed all the sleep we could get before tomorrow night for the interviews.

Would it sound like I was copying Peeta if I proclaimed my "love" for Mykal there? Pfft. I'm too much of a chicken to try.

* * *

"3."

"2."

"1."

I reached Mykal before anyone had even gotten to the Cornucopia and grabbed her. Luckily, she had no weapons or I would've been dead.

"Get your hands off - Oh. Keldon." Was it just me or did she seem flustered?

"Let's go," I said quickly ignoring my thoughts.

I held her closer than I should've, considering she was technically my "enemy." But I couldn't help myself from holding her close, admiring the two-inch height difference between us.

This year it was an island arena, surrounded by about a mile of water. I knew we would have to swim fast to make it off of here by dark. Luckily, we were both decent swimmers despite the lack of lakes in our District.

Mykal had snuggled close to me once we were safely across the wide body of water. Thankfully, we were the first to make it. The others had set up camp on the island - well, the ones that weren't dead. Hopefully, Mykal wouldn't have to face death as these other kids had. Maybe, she could live on as victor. Maybe.

* * *

**Mykal POV**

Why couldn't the arrow've hit me instead? Why did Keldon have to jump in front of me?

"Mykal, I love you." I had imagined the words so many times but now that they were being voiced allowed by the man I loved, I smiled at him.

"It's kind of bad timing," I tried to humor Keldon before he surely died.

"We both know I won't survive much longer," he muttered. I nodded and did what I had wanted to do for a while: I kissed him.

What was that song? It was by some country singer from hundreds of years ago when Panem went by the title of America. Blonde hair, blue eyes... I remembered.

"Just close your eyes," I sung quietly to the dying boy in my arms. "The sun is going down."

He looked at me with a smile. "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now." We both new these words were lies.

"Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

A cannon.

* * *

I hugged my husband even though he was covered in sweat after a long day of work and it was awkward around my pregnant stomach.

"Afternoon, Mykal," he kissed my forehead. I smiled out of obligation. Don't get me wrong, I loved my husband. But I was still hung up on Keldon Peak.

Ten years. Ten years since he had died. Ten years since I had won the 87th Hunger Games. Ten years since I had married this man out of desperation. Even after these ten years, there was still one line that would play through my mind.

_You and I will be safe and sound._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I found it weird, yet fun to write this because it was out of my "comfort" zone. How'd I do? FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS TO BE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW! **

**I know that was stupid but if you know me, you know this is normal behavior for me. I'm just naturally stupid.**


End file.
